The Style Fans Sentenced It To Death
by One On Infinity
Summary: Stan and Kyle reflect on the events of THE LIST, a major blow to Wendy haters and Style fans everywhere. ONESHOT.


_I feel like Matt and Trey's "Fuck you" with _The List _was obvious. But perhaps not obvious enough, eh? A oneshot about the events of the finale of Season 11. For the record, Stan/Kyle is cool sometimes. But Stan/Wendy is the original. Respect, ya know? At any rate, I'll leave deciphering the title up to you… if you don't get it you're probably retarded. But I love you anyway._

_I'm still shaking from that episode. Yes, yes, yes!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_-------_

_The Style Fans Sentenced It To Death_

_-------_

The red head had lost his mind. Gone absolutely bat-shit crazy. For what was, as all involved in the boy's short life knew, not the first time.

"I know," he groaned, leaning back against the cool brick wall that formed the alley they were in, eyes closed tightly, attempting to use his eyelids to shield himself from the waves of embarrassment that crashed upon him relentlessly. His bright orange coat effectively blocked out the cold, but he was still shivering – he hadn't known mortification could cause shaking. Beside him, his best friend snickered quietly.

"Man, Clyde turned into a dick, didn't he?" Stan asked, gloved hands shoved deep into his brown pockets. Kyle smiled at him appreciatively, noting the change in subject from his most recent emotional collapse.

"Yeah… I wonder what he'll do when he finds out he was actually in… what was it?"

"The bottom 5."

"Ouch. I can relate."

"So… you really don't want to know where the girls put you on that list?"

Kyle groaned, looking down at the cement sidewalk. There was a dead rat to his left, and he poked at it with his toe. "I'm curious… but I'm still firm with the decision to burn the damn thing. It wouldn't do anyone any good, I already explained that."

"… I would want to know, is all," Stan replied simply.

"You're a shallow bastard," Kyle said, just as calmly and straight-forwardly.

Stan glared at his friend, then launched into some verbal revenge. "If it pleases and sparkles –" Kyle burst out in laughter "- I'd like to say that setting the roof on fire while reciting a monologue addressed to God," this time Stan laughed, "was pretty gay, dude," Stan persisted. Kyle's eyes snapped open, filled with his quick-temper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stan, but you seem to have forgotten that you hung with g_oths _for a while," Stan's face fell, "you wrote _emo poetry. _Isn't that the definition of gay?"

Stan mumbled incoherently.

Kyle scoffed, "And all because Wendy –" Kyle stopped. Then he sighed.

He'd forgotten the look. The eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open slightly, almost-stoned look that Stan had worn every time Wendy was mentioned. Back before they had been an item, and way before she'd left him for Token. Kyle shook his head and glanced up at the sky, black clouds rolling by fairly swiftly. He'd have to get used to these types of things happening again.

"I can't believe this is happening again," he said aloud.

"Believe what?" Stan said in a spaced-out tone. Kyle turned to face his friend, eyebrows knitted in a mixture of concern and annoyance at his friend.

"This," he said. Stan broke out of his foggy expression, his glance sharpening, and he gave Kyle a quizzical look. "_This," _he tried again. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for clearing it up."

"No," Kyle paused, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. "That you and Wendy – hey, stay with me here –" he jerked Stan out of his trip to Wendy-land. "That you and Wendy… are _you and Wendy_."

Stan's cheeks reddened. "Well… she kind of ran home before we clarified anything… so –"

"Dude. You _puked _on her. You officially like her again, even if she's just screwing around with you."

A panicked look struck Stan's features. "Wh-what? You… you think she's…"

Kyle rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. "C'mon, dude. Let's go." He started the walk down the sidewalk, heading towards his house. Stan stood there, shocked into deep, silent though. He eyed the rat Kyle had been poking moments before and with one deliberate whack kicked the carcass into the middle of the deserted street. After a moment, he seemed to realize that his friend had taken off.

"Hey! Kyle, wait! I think I love her again, and you really think she's just messing around?" he screamed after his friend, running to catch up.

Kyle's laughter rang through the night air like the final notes of a romantic, if not pretty fucked-up, ballad.

"Dude, I have no fucking idea. But you're too far gone for it to matter anyway. You and Wendy, dude. It's you and Wendy. My God I cannot believe this is happening again…"

Eventually, Stan's loud protest faded into the cloudy, freezing, never-normal South Park night.

------

_Ta-dah. It's Stan and Wendy, guys. It's always been Stan and Wendy. Reviews, people. _

_And... just cuz I can… THEY KILLED KENNY! THOSE BASTARDS!_


End file.
